Life of Megumi Fair
by akatsukiwerewolf9
Summary: Tells the story on what happens after Megumi loses her parents. rated T for know but later on will switch to rated M


**I do not own Yu-gi-oh 5Ds or Final Fantasy 7 all respect goes to rightful owners. But, I do own Megumi Fair.**

**Dream: **

**Hello everyone! My name is Megumi Fair. A couple of years ago my family and I moved from our hometown known as Gongaga to a crappy looking city known as Satellite. I anyone asks, I'm nine years old and my parents and I moved here when I was seven. But right now, I'm alone standing in front of my parent's graves. My eyes were red and puffy from crying. I miss both my mother and father so much. Why did they have to leave me alone? Then all of a sudden, I heard echoes coming from footsteps right behind me….**

**Dream Ends:**

"**Bang!" **went a loud noise that came from downstairs in our oversize garage. What on earth is going on down there? I look at my clock and it read 10:30am. I threw the covers off me as I got out of bed to see what has happened now. By the time I got dress and out my bedroom door, I could hear our landlord Zora go off on somebody and I know who. As I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth, I can hear everything that was going on between the landlord and my roommates. Next thing I know there are two new voices as I began to walk to the stairs to see what's up. As I made my way downstairs, I saw the garage come into my view. The two voices that were talking earlier were Trudge and Mina from Sector Security. As they turned leave, Mina saw me.

"Good Morning Megumi, how are you doing?" asked Mina. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two of my three roommates panic.

"I'm doing fine as any other person who was woken up by an explosion," I replied my voice staying calm and relaxed. I smiled at her and turned to Trudge.

"How on earth can you stand living with those three?" asked Trudge as he pointed at my three roommates in question. All I did was smile at him when I shrugged my shoulders at him. With that said and done they both took their leave. As for me, I looked down deep in thought. I didn't realize someone was calling me until I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I flinched and looked up coming into contact with deep grey eyes. The grey eyed boy in question had orange hair that stood straight up and held back by a green headband. His face was covered in Criminal Markers from Sector Security. His wardrobe of clothing he was wearing was as followed: a brown vest, arm bands, light brown fingerless gloves, green pair of jeans and brown boots. The boy's name was Crow Hogan. Crow is like a younger brother to me and I care about him a lot.

"Megumi, I think Trudge is right why do you put up with us?" asked Crow after a moment of silence. I just looked at him smiling slightly.

"That's simple Crow, you guys are like brothers to me," I said looking at them. I remember the day we met as if it was yesterday.

_Flashback (7 years ago)_

_I was just standing there in front of my parent's graves when, I heard footsteps coming closer to my location. I began to tremble, my slightly spiked brown hair quivered like quills on a porcupine and my green eyes wide with fear._

_ "Hey are you okay?" asked a voice coming up behind me. I turned slowly and came face to face with a boy about the same age as me._

_ "I'm fine just alone is all," I said trying not to look at the boy. The boy took one look at me then at my parent's graves and his eyes soften. I was still looking down when he took my chin in his hand making me look at him. This boy had spikey blonde hair and very beautiful purple eyes._

_ "My name is Jack Atlas, what's yours?" asked the boy named Jack._

_ "My name is Megumi Fair," I replied quietly, once again I was looking away from him._

_ "Well Megumi let's get out of here, I know a place where you can stay," said Jack as he took a hold of my hand and started to guide me to where ever this place was. About ten minutes later we reached a building with a woman standing right in front of the door._

_ "Jack Atlas where have you been, I was beginning to worry," said the woman in a worried tone._

_ "Sorry Martha, I found this girl in the cemetery and brought her here," said Jack as he looked down. The woman named Martha looked at me with a warm smile._

_ "Hello there dear my name is Martha what's yours?" asked Martha politely._

_ "I'm Megumi Fair," I replied to her quietly. Martha smiled softly at me._

_ "Come on then Megumi, I bet your hungry," Said Martha at the same time my stomach growled. Once again Jack took my hand and led me into the house. The inside of the house was nice ad gave off a peaceful aura that made me feel safe. Then all of a sudden I heard noises that caused me to hide behind Jack._

_ "Hey Jack where did you go?" asked a voice. The said voice belonged to a boy with spikey black hair with four blonde streaks that remind me of lightning bolts. But his hair isn't what got my attention it was his eyes. They were such a deep shade of blue, I've ever seen._

_ "Yeah, Yusei is right, what happen to you pal," said another voice that came from a boy coming around the corner. This boy had orange hair that stood straight up and held back with a green headband and his eyes were a steel grey color._

_ "Sorry guys, I was looking around when I found Megumi," said Jack as I looked over his shoulder._

_ "Hello, I'm Megumi," I said shyly to the two boys in front of Jack._

_ "Hi Megumi, I'm Yusei and this is Crow," said the boy with black hair as he pointed to the orange haired boy when he introduced himself. Slowly I step out from behind Jack to stand right beside him with a small smile on my face. From that day forward the four of us became close friends._

_End of Flashback:_

"Megumi are you in there mate?" asked Jack as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry Jack, I was thinking about something," I said as I took his hand in mine. I became close to Jack and always looked up to him as an older brother.

"What were you thinking about Shadow?" asked Yusei as he picked up a piece of metal. I smiled as he called me by my nickname. I haven't heard the boys call me that since back then during the days when we were in The Enforcers or as I like to call it Team Satisfaction.

"I was thinking about the day the four of us met," I replied calmly.

At this the boys started laughing; I don't blame them because I find it funny too.

"That day back then changed our lives," said Crow as the other two stopped laughing. I agreed with Crow. If Jack hadn't have found me that day who knows what our lives would have been like. As time went by everyone was busy. Yusei was called to repair an air conditioning unit, Crow was out on a delivery and Jack was visiting Martha. As for me, I hopped on my Duel Runner which I named Cryptic and headed off to the cemetery to visit my parent's graves. On the way I stopped by the flower shop and got a bouquet of 12 lilies. After a good few minutes of driving I made it to the cemetery. When I reached their graves I placed 6 lilies on each grave and took a step back.

"Hey Mom and Dad, I'm sorry for not visiting in a while been busy," I said to the graves with tears silently running down my face. It was nightfall by the time I got back home. I snuck in quietly not wanting to wake my roommates when I heard a noise.

"Where have you been all day?" asked an annoyed voice. Crap the annoyed voice didn't belong to just anyone it belong to Jack. Jack was a wake!


End file.
